LA Demon Riots
by steamfan
Summary: A freshman Sam Winchester watches as his father and brother fight in the LA Demon Riots. Crossover with Angel and Buffy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: LA Demon Riots

Summary: A freshman at Stanford, Sam Winchester watches his brother and father on TV taking part in the Demon Riots in LA.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either Angel the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural

A/N: I have never seen the demon invasion episode of Angel. This is being written from Sam's POV. There will be spot appearances of the Angel Crew as I know them.

Rating: T

Sam didn't know what the big deal was but it looked like everyone was in his class was gathered in front of the wide screen tv that his professor used to show his classes everything from late breaking news reports to old documentaries on the subject of the day. He didn't know what was so fascinating about today's topic, but he peered around Jordan, one of the basketball scholarship kids and who was even taller than he was, and got a good look at the screen. What he saw made him drop both his natural and the ingrained politeness his father had insisted in installing in him and his brother. He shoved his way to the front of the class, not even noticing who he shoved out of his way. Everyone else was just as absorbed in the scene as he was, but unlike them he knew what was going on. Those were real demons, there was enough to make up an army if they had been more organized and they were rampaging through the downtown area of LA. Oh, this was sooo not good.

The next time the camera swung around to cover the street, his heart about stopped. Where the reporter was going on about people trying desperately to escape the city, there was one car moving in to the city center. It was followed by a big truck. Both vehicles were black and were almost showroom perfect. It was obvious to anyone who knew cars that their owners took great pride in the vehicles. Sam didn't have to know the obvious because he knew those vehicles. The car belonged to his brother, and the truck to his father. It didn't surprise him one bit to see that they were headed into the city rather than heading away from it. There was no way his family would ignore this if there was anyway they could get there. For the first time in a long time, Sam wished that he too could be in the thick of things with them.

The sight was an odd enough one that the cameraman pointed it out to the reporter and focused his camera on the vehicles. They parked in the middle of the street and both drivers got out and headed for the back of their respective vehicles. The two men walked almost in tandem, both with a seriousness that came through loud and clear. This wasn't a joy ride. This was serious business for them. Sam noticed that his dad had a new cut on his forehead and Dean had a small limp. They had just come in from another job he realized. He had seen them move like that too often not to know what was going on. They weren't fully recovered from their last job, but this one was too important to put off.

And for once, yes he can see that. This job is too important not to do it, not to go looking for it. If he wasn't a full day away at top speed of his little beater of a car and the likelihood of his being able to get into downtown LA nonexistent, he would be running for his weapons right now. As it was, all he could do was stand there at the front of the crowd and watch his family, his brother and his father take on an impossible job just so someone else might live long enough to escape. The Impala's trunk was open now as was his dad's weapons stash. He could see them arming up, not even trying to hide what they were doing. "Don't forget the machetes," Sam whispered just before both men picked up machetes. He didn't see the look the girl next to him gave him as he continued to softly talk. She noticed that whatever he said, the two men on tv would do, almost like he was directing them or something. Maybe Sam knew them really well? Or maybe he just knew what professionals did in this sort of situation? What did professionals do in this sort of situation? Who was a professional for this?

The camera followed the two men after they had armed up as they walked directly into the path of one of the demons. With Sam coaching under his breath, both men attacked the demon, Dean going low while John went high. Sam called every shot before his brother or father made it. Soon everyone around him was listening to his quiet commentary. "Slow down, lean back. This one needs to be decapitated. Let him take the shot, be the distraction."

"Sam, how do you do that?" Greg asked. Greg was Sam's roommate in the freshman dorms.

Sam had been keeping his head down, trying to act normal here in college, away from his family. He didn't even bother to consider his answer. As important as being normal was to him, as it was something he had never known, he wasn't ashamed of his family. It was simply hard to explain them to people who had no idea that the supernatural was real. Everyone knew the truth now. "That's my dad and older brother Dean. My mother was killed by a demon when I was six months old. They've been hunting things like that ever since. I grew up learning how to hunt those types of things."

The answer had been so calm, so matter of fact that the people around him just gawked at him. "You know how to hunt those things? What are they?"

"Demons," Sam said as he watched his brother fire a shotgun at one demon and duck the swipe of another's claws. The room fell into dead silence.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Greg who thought to run and get food and drinks when it became obvious that Sam and a lot of other people wouldn't be leaving the lecture hall. When he got back it was to a remarkable sight. The elder Winchesters were taking a rest and patching each other up when over the TV Dean's cell phone could be heard. Greg could see that Sam had his cell in his hands but he wasn't even looking at it. Maybe now he could get an answer to a question that had been bugging him all year about Sam and his weird phone habits.

Sam would never answer his cell phone. He never gave out the number, heck, Greg wasn't sure that other than him anyone even knew he had a cell phone. Some times it would ring, or Sam would call someone and just let it ring, but it would always be in this weird pattern. He could see that Sam was doing it now as he passed out burgers, fries and root beers. (It wasn't much just the basics, but everyone had to eat and this was quick and filling.) Sam hung up before anyone could answer and the cell on tv was silenced. Then Sam called again. Then he hung up once more, his gaze not leaving the big screen once.

On the screen John and Dean suddenly grinned at each other and turned to the camera that they had been ignoring. Speaking right into the camera Dean said with a smirk, "Knock it off Sammy, I'm workin here!"

Sam smirked back and whispered, "Jerk."

And just as if Dean could hear him he then called Sam a bitch, for which he was smacked by John. "Knock it off boys; we've got work to do." He faced the camera for a second. "Stay safe," was all he said, but the entire audience in the lecture hall heard Sam's answer, "Yes sir."

"Why would he tell you to stay safe? Isn't he the one in danger?" Deborah asked. She was a bit of a ditz, but her miscomprehension had more to do with the fact that she didn't want to know Greg thought.

"He doesn't think they'll be coming out of there," Sam said bluntly. They could hear the tears in his voice. "I always knew this was going to happen someday. I just never thought I'd be watching it on tv. I was hoping I'd never have to see it at all."

Greg pushed food into Sam's hands and watched as he ate it mechanically. It was a sure bet that at least 90 percent of his attention was on the screen and not on what was going on around him. With anyone else Greg would have said all of his attention, but that was one thing he had noticed about Sam. He never lost his awareness of his surroundings completely. Oh, he might have most of his attention on something like his books or the movie of the week or the latest argument going around the dorm, but he never was completely unaware. He guessed that growing up hunting demons taught a person that.

"How often does something like this happen?" he asked Sam, sitting down on the floor in front of him. Someone had managed to get Sam to take a seat, and if you didn't know better, this could have been any old class at the college.

"Normally they don't come in army amounts," Sam answered. "We usually traveled from job to job. Spend three months in one place tracking down a lady in white, spend two weeks in another taking out a lake monster," he shrugged. "It was all I knew. I couldn't remember anything else. I've only had a normal life since I've been here."

That silenced everyone as they turned back to the screen that Sam had never taken his eyes off of. Now Greg knew what Sam had meant when he had told Greg that his family wasn't exactly the Brady Bunch. What would growing up knowing that monsters like that were real have been like?

"I can't imagine growing up like that," Greg said as he slowly ate his french fries.

"I can't imagine not knowing what's out there. I've tried, but it's too alien to me," Sam admitted. He stiffened in his seat as Dean took the head off yet another demon while someone else ran it through with a sword; from the other side. The camera caught the sheer 'OH FUCK', look on Dean's face as the sword point stopped just inches from his chest.

The man wielding the sword nodded to Dean and from the looks of the scar across his throat, probably couldn't have said much of anything to him anyway. Dean nodded back and for the next several minutes the three men cleared the alley one step at a time. Just within those few minutes, each of the men saved the other's lives quite a few times, but nothing was said. "Why don't they say anything?" someone asked.

"They need their breath to fight. It's a lot of hard work to swing a sword or a machete." The answer Sam gave made a lot of sense and everyone settled in for a long wait. There were piles of demon guts, parts and bodies filling the alley when the men stopped for a break. The man with the scar was panting heavily but the look he threw John and Dean when he saw who was behind them didn't need to be verbalized. They just shrugged and in unison said "Civilians." The man shook his head and those watching could see the word idiots crawl across his face. He leaned down and started drawing something on the cement slab next to him. He was pointing things out to John and Dean that the camera couldn't capture, so the reporter, the camera man and the audience were surprised when all three men jumped up and ran out of the alley, splitting up when they reached the end of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Telling Jess

Jessica hadn't been dating Sam Winchester for long, but she had seen the few pictures he had of his family. Seeing the two men she had seen in his pictures fighting the monsters on tv had come as quite a shock. There was no way those two men could be anyone other than her new boyfriend's father and older brother. If he was in class he had to be watching this. Professor Johnson would never miss showing any kind of riot, much less one that was taking place so close to where they were.

She hurried into the lecture hall and came to a stunned halt. Sam was sitting dead center in the front row and was apparently giving a lecture on just how to kill the monsters on the news broadcast. "Decapitation won't work on that one; the only way to kill it is to put a silver blade through its heart."

"So why don't they just run it through then? Why all the dancing around? I mean the blue chick is hot, I guess but all she's doing is ripping the thing's arms off." Kelly was the one asking the questions. He was a mutual friend of theirs. Jessica snuck in and sat down next to Sam, shooing Jim out of the chair. He willingly gave up his seat for her but chose to park himself on the floor in front of them next to Greg rather than give up a prime viewing spot.

"That's because its heart isn't in the same place a human's is. The heart is located behind all of those arms. Anyway, my Dad is your classic grieving widower. He's not into any female but my mom and Dean's had enough bad experiences with non-human girls to know better than to make a play for that one." Sam pointed at the small, pretty and human looking girl, well if you ignored the fact that she was blue. "He used to give me hell about making sure my dates were human."

"And were they?" Jessica asked.

Sam started, while he'd known that someone had sat down next to him, he hadn't known it was his girlfriend. "Jess! Aren't you supposed to be over in English 101 right now?"

"The news is all over campus and I've seen the pictures you have of those two remember?" she asked, pointing to Dean and John who were ducking and weaving to avoid the multiple arms of the three demons in front of them while the little blue lady ripped off any arm that got close to her. "I came right over. Now answer the question. Were any of your previous girlfriends non-human?"

Sam blushed, "Yeah, which is why Dean always gave me such a hard time. But then he shouldn't throw stones, his first girlfriend was a ghost."

"Did that happen a lot?"

"Honestly, no it didn't. Most of the non-human girls we've run into were more of the kill now type than the hang around long enough to qualify as a girl friend type. That's the reason Dean fell for the ghost. She didn't want to kill anyone so Dean didn't realize she was a ghost until after he'd gotten to know her. I only found out by accident. They were talking in the library she haunted and I ran over to Dean, tripped and fell right through her. She was so embarrassed. I could see the blush as she faded out. We waited for more than an hour, but nothing happened. If she'd been a vengeful spirit, something would have happened by then." Sam paused, "In a way I guess you could say it was inevitable. Hunting ghosts is kind of our family's specialty, although if something is killing people Dad and Dean will go after it, no problem. We had to run into a ghost that wasn't killing people sooner or later and the way our luck runs, one of us would have fallen for her."

"So who and what was she?" Jessica teased. While she wasn't sure she wanted to know, she did want to know about Sam's past. He rarely talked about his family or growing up. Now that she knew Sam's family hunted ghosts and other things, she understood why he didn't talk about it. He had told her once that his father was an ex-marine and had raised him and his brother like soldiers after his mother had died. 'Soldiers preparing for war,' she added to the memory silently, 'if what I heard when I came in was any indication.'

Sam blushed. He really didn't want to talk about it. It was bad enough that Dean still teased him about Erica. "Her name was Erica and she was one of those." He pointed at the large screen. Those who had taken their eyes off of the screen when Sam had admitted to dating a non-human hurriedly turned back to try and see what he was pointing at. "They are Night-Mares. They are shape-shifters who sit on people's chests and steal their life's breath. They are a cousin to the Stregas."

The image on the screen showed three old women flying down from above and making passes at Dean while he was holding off some kind of lizard creature. They had the faces of horses and where their hands should have been were hooves. When John finished off the lizard in front of him, he dropped his machete and grabbed the shotgun hanging from his belt in one smooth motion. He fired it at the Night-Mares, hitting the one in front square in the chest.

The screech the Night-Mare made distracted the lizard creature in front of Dean long enough for him to kill it. He then turned, and in a copied move that made it obvious that he was John's son and student, shot the second Night-Mare. John got the last one and they immediately checked the street but aside from the blue girl, there were no more demons.

They looked at her, then each other. With a mutual shrug they turned to her only to find that she had disappeared. "Was it something I said?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Even Demon females don't like to be asked their age Dean," John said with a shake of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what was in those shotguns?" Kelly wondered.

"Consecrated iron rounds," Sam said. "It's the only thing that will kill that classification of demon. Normally we use rock salt and sliver, but any thing that is blessed or consecrated will give a demon fits even if it won't kill them."

"Okay," Kelly said and continued, "But what good is rock salt. I mean you already told us about silver, but rock salt?"

"Any kind of salt will make a spirit lose cohesion for a short time. Basically if you get salt into one it will disappear for a while. When a ghost is throwing everything that's movable in a room at you and some of the stuff that isn't, it's a good idea to be able to get salt into it quickly from a distance. Pure iron works the same way, but rock salt shells are cheaper to get the supplies for and easier to make even when you're little. Dean's even thought of soaking the rock salt in holy water, but he's still figuring out how to make sure the salt doesn't dissolve." Sam answer was once again matter of fact, like it wasn't even something he had to think about.

The off hand manner in which he spoke was more startling to his friends and classmates than the information he had just given them. Jessica, on the other hand, caught something that the others didn't. Rock salt shotgun shells were cheaper to make than iron buckshot rounds and easier to make if you were a child. Sam really had grown up knowing these things because he had lived them. She considered the idea of his father on a shopping trip with two small boys and his list having such things as milk, bread and eggs like a normal person's would but it would also have such things as holy water, rock salt, and empty shotgun shells. How different and yet how much the same would growing up like that be? What would it be like to raise a child in a world like that? She guessed they would all find that out now.

"Oh crap," Sam said softly. He wasn't really paying any attention to his classmates and what little attention he was paying to them was immediately cut off when he saw what was on the screen. "Oh god please let them get out of this."

There were four demons in the alley ahead of John and Dean. Unlike the ones that the father and son team had faced before, these were spitting at them. The desperate way that they were dodging the; "Are those lugies?" someone in the back asked in disbelief, indicated that it would be a bad thing to get hit. The reporter and the camera man were hiding behind a dumpster to get the shot.

"Frayals have paralyzing snot," Sam whispered. "They aren't carrying anything that can take out a Frayal." Jessica watched the screen in horror.

Out of the darkness above the four demons dropped two figures, one a tall dark haired man with a warped face and the other a teen aged boy. Both laid into the demons with axes and for some reason this seemed to work. "Connor!" the man called as the boy ripped one of the demons head off by the horns. "This is no time to be playing!"

"Too bad they aren't edible for you Dad." Conner said as he was sprayed with the demon's blood.

"Very funny, Connor," the man snapped as he ripped the arm of one out of its socket. "Watch out for the snot!" Conner ducked and the lugie hit the wall behind him.

Dean rammed his sword into the Frayal's arm socket while the man was distracted. Dean gave him a sickly grin and the man nodded while his son tackled one of the two remaining demons. John was watching all of their backs as well as the two who were helping them. It was obvious that he didn't trust them.

When the demons were dead, the man faced Dean and John while Conner watched the other end of the alley. "Thanks for the help," the man said as his faced morphed into a more human looking one.

"No problem. You gonna eat us?" Dean asked. He was trying to sound like it didn't matter to him but even the camera caught how shaky his voice was.

"Nah, Dad doesn't eat people any more," Conner said with a grin.

His father ignored both the question and his son's answer. "Do you know where you're going?"

Both John and Dean nodded and John answered. "The portal is at the Wolfram and Hart building. We've got directions."

"Good, make sure you don't kill something that's on our side. There are quite a few non-humans trying to help close down the portal or working on clean up out on the streets right now. And what ever you do, don't hurt one of the Slayers." With that last bit of advice, the man's face changed back and the way he growled it out let everyone know exactly what would happen if either Dean or John ignored his advice. With that the two turned around the corner and disappeared.

John turned to Dean and waited. Dean shuffled his feet before turning back to look at the camera man and the reporter who had left the relative safety of the dumpster. "Ok Sammy, if I make it out of here, I'll come and give you the twenty I owe you. If I don't, it's in the box in the trunk." He shook his head muttering, "I saw it and I still don't believe it. How could Sam have been right? It's impossible."

The reporter and the camera man had no idea what that was all about but they continued to follow the two men as they made their way deeper into the city.

"What was that about?"

"Dean and I have had a bet going on for a while now about this rumor we heard. The man was a vampire and the teenager was his son. Not his childe, but his son which is supposed to be impossible. Vampires are corpses but somehow this vampire managed to get another vampire pregnant. I have no idea how that happened, but the kid is fully human with what I guess you could say are vampire extras he inherited from his parents. I was just being a jerk and betting that it could happen, you know, taking the devil's advocate stand. I figured with everything else we'd seen why not a vampire who works for the good guys, you know? I didn't really think they were real."

"I hope he makes it to give you that twenty Sam." Jessica said as she held his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

While Sam was sitting there in the lecture hall stunned over winning his bet with Dean, Dean was marching down the alley shaking his head in amazement over the fact that he'd lost. John was walking after Dean reloading his guns and laughing. "How many times have I told you it isn't a good idea to bet against your brother?"

Dean threw John an aggrieved look. "How can you say that? Ok, so he's a brainiac. He's still Sammy. How can I not bet against him?" Dean ranted at his father as he fished in his pockets for more bullets.

"How about because he knows you're hopelessly outclassed, mech-boy?" The young black man who stepped out of the doorway to the Winchesters left was about the same age as Dean, who greeted him by knocking their fists together.

"Just cause he's a college boy now, don't mean that he'll ever be classier than me, Baldy." Dean said, referring to the man's shaved head. The grin on both young men's faces assured the people watching that this was a friend.

"So what brings you two to my town, as if I couldn't guess," Baldy said sarcastically. He fired a crossbow over Dean's shoulder. Dean didn't even turn to look.

"Heard you had a bit of a roach problem," Dean said back, checking out the building Baldy had stepped out of. "You got kids in there?" he asked suddenly serious.

"It's a shelter. They know what's goin down." Baldy returned Dean and John's stern look. "Nothing gets in, or out alive if it does."

John nodded. "Just make sure the dead stay dead and the living stay alive."

Baldy bowed his head to John in respect and the Winchesters moved on, leaving the young man guarding who knew how many women and children. There wasn't a sign saying it was a shelter, so there was no telling what kind of shelter it was, but from his actions it was clear that there was more than one person in there he felt was worth guarding with his life.

Kelly leaned over Sam's shoulders and asked, "Why did your dad say that about the living and the dead and who was that guy?"

"It's a common attitude among Hunters. Do your best to keep the innocent alive and kill anything dead that won't stay that way. It doesn't always work of course, you can't save everyone and there will always be a hunt you don't walk away from. That's why cremation is such a standard practice. You can always tell a Hunter by their final request being to be cremated in certain ways, the most common being salting the body before cremation." Sam looked at Jess, "It's important to us that we don't become what we hunt."

Jess could tell that it was important to Sam too. She nodded, knowing that she was making a promise to him that she would see that it was done for him if it was needed one day. Considering that his brother was limping and had several gashes in various places and his father had pulled some kind of spike out of his upper arm and also had cuts and bruises from who knows how many demons, it really wasn't such a strange thing to ask. If they didn't make it, she was the only one who could do that for him.

Back on the screen Dean and John were getting closer to the center of the carnage. Demons had torn their way through cars, telephone poles lay shattered on the streets, street signs had been used to impale people to buildings. Each time they passed a victim; John would stop and say last rites over them while Dean guarded his back.

They were beyond the first wave now. The demons were still coming, but there was a little breathing room. It wasn't being provided by the individual fighters they had encountered roaming the streets though. It was provided by the army of girls that had Dean transfixed.

"Now that is a beautiful sight."

"Get your mind back on your work Dean," Sam and John both said at the same time. John continued, "You know better than to get involved with a Slayer anyway. Just one would break you in half."

"Yeah, but what a way to go Dad," with a wide grin on his face Dean joined in the fight.

John followed, shaking his head and the camera barely picked up his voice as he muttered, "His libido will get him killed for sure." The camera man widened the angle of his shot as John and Dean almost disappeared into thick of the fighting.

Here and there others that they had run into could be seen. The blue demon girl was fighting side by side with a green demon wearing an outfit that would look right at home on a Los Vegas stage. The man with the scarred throat was fighting back to back with a tall brunet who was wielding two short swords and looking like she was having the time of her life. The vampire father was joined by another vampire, this one with bleached blond hair, while his son was joined by some of the teenaged girls that made up most of the army opposing the demons.

"I thought you said your brother knew better than to get involved with demonic girls," Jess said bewildered by Dean's attitude.

"He does. Those girls are human. Vampire Slayers are girls, usually around the age of fifteen or sixteen, who have been chosen to fight as Champions by the Powers That Be. They're the big leagues. They are the ones who have to save the world on a regular basis. Hunters like my family clean up the little stuff so they can concentrate on the big stuff like this." Sam wasn't really paying attention to Jessica or anyone else, something in the picture had caught his attention. He jumped out of his seat and ran up to the screen.

"It's almost over," he breathed into the silence his actions had caused. "Just hang on guys, just hang on." By that time the others in the lecture hall could see what had caused his reaction. One of the buildings was shaking and beginning to crumble. It was the Wolfram and Hart building.


	6. Chapter 6

LA Demon Riots 6 Visit at Stanford

Seven hours after the Wolfram and Hart building collapsed Sam was driving the Impala into the parking lot near the freshman dorms. Between he, Jessica and two of their friends who rode motorcycles they had gotten to where the Impala and his dad's truck were parked in record time. It wasn't often that he could bully both his father AND his brother at the same time, but they had been too worn out, hurt and worried for the other to give him much grief when he told them he was taking them back to school with him to recover.

He had also been able to finally get them away from that reporter.

Now Sam looked over at his dad in the seat beside him. He was asleep and beyond him Sam could see Jess pull up in his dad's truck. "Hey Dad, we're here." He shook John's knee, the training keeping him from reaching for his father's shoulder bone deep. Even unconscious touching his father's shoulder would lead to his father waking ready for an attack. Legs were for 'safe' waking, shoulders and arms were for 'the crap is about to hit the fan' wake ups.

John opened his eyes slowly; Sam was leaning over the back of the seat and shaking his brother. "Time to wake up Dean, we're here."

"Easy on the leg, Dude!" Dean was not a happy camper. Being the shortest in a family of very tall men did not mean that he was short. He was just over six feet tall and for him the leg room in the back of his beloved Impala just wasn't enough. The only way he could get comfortable was to lay out lengthwise, but that was almost impossible to do with his seatbelt on. As someone who had almost literally grown up on the road, not wearing his seatbelt was something that would never occur to him.

Sam helped Dean out of the car and John wearily climbed out the other side. It wasn't until they met in front of the car at the sidewalk that Dean and John noticed the stares they were getting. "What, they never saw two banged up guys before?" Dean was uneasy at the attention.

"Dude, that camera was broadcasting live," Sam said.

"Yeah, so?" Dean didn't get it. The situation had been more than a little hairy and farther up the scale of demons than they usually worked, but other than that, it really hadn't been all that different from any other hunt that he could see.

"Soooo, everyone on campus was watching. My professor even had it on a large screen tv in his lecture hall. That's how I found out about it. And with that camera following the two of you around, you gave quite a performance of 'introduction to a Hunter's life'. Everyone knows who you are. I ended up giving Hunting 101 lectures on what you were doing."

By that time the four of them had reached Sam's dorm room. "So it looks like both of you broke rule #1 and ended up as celebrities." The smirk on Sam's face was enough to send both of the other men into a cursing fit that didn't end until they were both lying down on the twin beds in the dorm room.

"Just how bad is it out there?" John wanted to know.

"Bad enough that I think you're going to have to go legit. No more credit card scams, no more hustling pool, or fake ids. You're both public heroes now."

"AW CRAP!" Dean actually pouted for a moment. "Wake me up when it blows over. Demons I get, but people are just plain crazy." With that pronouncement he lay down and pulled the covers over his head, much to the amusement of Jessica and Sam. John was trying hard to fight his own smirk at Dean's expense.

Sam took the weapons bag from Jessica and kissed her goodbye. Then he sat on his bed next to Dean. "Go ahead and get some sleep Dad. I'll clean the weapons." He took out the gun cleaning kit and set to work.

"Thanks for coming for us." John wanted to apologize for the fight they'd had and the things he'd said the summer before, but couldn't bring himself to do so.

"I just wanted to go to college Dad, be on my own for a while. I never wanted to leave the family. I'd have gotten there sooner, but I couldn't get there while the roads were closed."

"I was just worried that you would be hurt without me or Dean to watch your back." John admitted.

"I never stopped taking precautions Dad." Sam gestured to the window. "The window is warded with salt and the building is too. I've carved warding sigils on the doors into the building and this room. I've kept up with working out and I've been taking two different martial arts classes."

"None of that stops me from worrying about you," John said as he slid out of his boots and jacket.

"You don't need to worry about me Dad. Get some sleep. This time, I've got your backs."


End file.
